Choices
by Yuuki Hinshouga
Summary: Izumi and Ryoma have been together for quite a while now, and their relationship has grown exponentially! Nothing had swayed their relationship that is, until Izumi's parents got wind of it! Will their love for one another save them, or will the choices of their parents decide their fate? [Disclaimer]: I DO NOT own Love Stage! This is simply for entertainment purposes only!


**Hey guys! I know it's been a while! This is a fanfiction of Love Stage! This is my first fanfiction of this show! You may also see a little bit of Back Stage! If you don't like boyxboy, then read at own risk! If you like this story, please fav, and review! They're always appreciated!  
~Yuuki**

_Everyone has the will to choose. You can choose to live your life your way. You can also choose where or what you want to be, but most people will tell you that you can't choose who you fall in love with..._

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ "Izumi-kun! You need to get going!" Rei called from outside the troubled boy's door. "Izumi-kun, c'mon get up!" he ranted as he pounded his fists on the door. There was no answer. After a few moments, the enraged manager kicked the door down making the boy jump three feet in the air and wake up. "Izumi, get up, you're going to be late," he said. Izumi picked up his glasses and shifted them onto his face.

"What is it, Rei? Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Izumi complained. Rei tugged the blankets that covered his master. "I don't wanna go!" Izumi thrashed about trying to get out of the plans that had been planned that day.

"You're going to that autograph signing whether you want to or not." Rei reassured forcefully. Izumi struggled endlessly until his brother came inside with a poster under his arm.

"Izumi, I happened to come by this limited edition Lala-lulu poster signed by the creator and by the actress of Lala-lulu herself. I was going to give it to you after you finished the autograph signing, but I guess I have to take it back." Shougo sulked. Izumi ran at an inhuman rate, and he swiftly grabbed the poster from his brother's hand. Izumi began to squeal with delight.

"Thank you, Shougo." Rei replied. Shougo smiled and walked beside his dark angel leaving a mark of favor and passion.

"I'll see you later, Rei." Shougo replied.

Izumi got dressed and left to go to the autograph signing. When he arrived, he was plagued by a throng of men and women alike. He soon grew startled, and he began to regret his decision. However, before he went out into the hall, he saw someone sitting in a chair in the room with him. As he walked closer, he recognized the person sitting in the chair.

"Ryoma?" he asked. Izumi paused for a moment, but then saw the man turn and smile. Izumi's eyes watered with joy as he threw himself into Ryoma's arms. "Ryoma, when did you get here, I missed you so much!" Izumi sniveled.

"I'm sorry, Izumi, I didn't mean to take this long for my shoot." Ryoma replied. Izumi smiled as he cried. He still clung to Ryoma for dear life. Ryoma leaned on his shoulder and got a whiff of his lover's scent. _Ah, he smells so nice._ Once they distanced themselves, they both looked deeply into each other's eyes. Their faces grew closer and closer before their deep lust for each other took over. Their lips intertwined, and their passion escalated. Izumi broke off, and whispered into Ryoma's ear.

"We'll continue this later." he said. Ryoma nodded, and they heard a knock on the door.

"Izumi-kun, it's time to start. The fans have been calmed." Rei's voice was muffled by the door. Izumi brushed his eyes and walked to the door. Before he walked out, Ryoma embraced him, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Good luck, Izumi." Ryoma smiled. Izumi nodded and left to the autograph signing. There were so many people waiting to get Izumi's autograph. After about two hundred autographs, Izumi saw that it was past time for them to leave. Rei had told everyone else that they would be back soon. Everyone was a little disappointed; however, most were obliged to come back once they got news of the next autograph session.

As soon as Izumi got home, he packed a sleep over bag for the week.

"Izumi-kun, what are you doing?" Rei asked him. Izumi paused for a moment, and then he turned to face Rei.

"I'm going to see a friend! I was going to stay there for the weekend and some of the week." Izumi replied. Rei smiled, and he left his master to his packing.

Izumi left his estate and hurried to his friend's house. After an extensive train ride, Izumi finally arrived at his destination. A large apartment complex stood in front of him. He went up the elevator, and he stood in front of the door. He then motioned to the door bell and hovered over it before taking the initiative to ring it. Once his doubt subsided, he pushed the bell, and its ring engulfed the air. Izumi waited for his friend to open the door. There was a slight pause before the door opened, and his lover stood in the doorway.

"Welcome home, Izumi." Ryoma smiled. Izumi smiled in comparison to Ryoma.

"Good to be home, Ryoma." Izumi replied. As soon as Ryoma opened the door, Izumi was picked up by his lover and carried into the house. They made their way to the bedroom, and Izumi was thrown into the bed.

"R-Ryoma, what are you doing!?" Izumi exclaimed. Ryoma stripped his clothes from his body, and they hit the floor faster than his feet walking towards Izumi. Soon, Ryoma pinned Izumi to the bed and began unfastening Izumi's clothing piece by piece. Before it was over, Izumi lied on the bed completely exposed.

"Izumi." Ryoma whispered his voice. Ryoma's hands permeated Izumi's body gently. His body's sensitivity grew until he could take it no longer. Izumi opened his arms to Ryoma. His eyes gave the look of pleasure and desire. Ryoma caressed Izumi's body and embraced each part with intense pleasure and passion. Soon, the two grew weary, and came to their climax leaving both of the boys weary to the point of complete comatose. The next morning, Ryoma woke up to his lover lying on his chest. He caressed his blonde hair until he awoke.

"Good morning, Ryoma." Izumi mumbled.

"Good morning, Izumi." Ryoma replied. Izumi looked up at his lover, and they exchanged a kiss. Izumi got up and went to take a shower before getting ready for the day. The water flowed from his silky body, and it engulfed every dry part of his body. Soon, Ryoma came in to see his lover soaked to the bone. He grabbed a dry towel and wrapped his lover to dry him off.

Afterwards, Izumi was using one of Ryoma's t-shirts, and a pair of shorts, and they sat on the couch watching one of Ryoma's dramas. During one of the scenes Ryoma played as the male lover to a female mistress. However, the female did not love the man, and therefore, she felt no sympathy when he was murdered.

_The bells began to chime around the dense populated corridors of the church. The candles were dimed down. This day of history was not of the engagement of one's love, but the engagement of one's death. The choir didn't sing, and the crowd didn't rejoice…utter silence. That's where she sat, front and center. The doors of the church then blazed open, and the church began to howl with the sound of countless cries and sobs. She did not turn to face the men lugging the coffin into the front of the church. She did not cry. The pastor began praying, and like any other funeral, it ended with burial. "Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, and dust to dust…" replied the pastor, as the coffin was buried into the earth. _

"I don't understand? Why would she go to the funeral if she didn't even care about him?" Izumi asked. After the movie ended, Ryoma began to smile. Izumi was quite confused at his contented smile.

"You see, the way it was back then, even if you didn't like the person, it was customary to attend their funeral to show to the parents of the person that you cared." Ryoma replied. Izumi began to cry when he remembered the murder scene.

"What's wrong, Izumi?" Ryoma seemed startled. Izumi began to cling to Ryoma's shirt. As he did, Ryoma felt puzzlement in his mind. He felt that he could do nothing more, so he held Izumi close to him.

"I-I remembered the s-scene with you being m-murdered! I was so scared!" Izumi sobbed. Ryoma had finally understood what was lying on Izumi's mind.

"I'm not going anywhere, so you don't have to worry." Ryoma reassured him gently. After the movie, Ryoma and Izumi left the condo and headed out to the amusement park.

They began riding exhilarating roller coasters, trying new foods, playing new games, all of it. By the time it was over, Izumi had been forced into nighttime yukata. The sky was a mixture of pink and coral. Like paint splashed onto a canvas, it rested in the sky. Ryoma went to a hill on the outskirts of the amusement park. Ryoma sat down with Izumi in his lap, and they waited until the grand event paraded the sky.

"Fireworks!" Izumi squealed. The scarlet brightness made the colors shine. Izumi and Ryoma looked at each other with compassion and desire. Soon, they grasped each other's attention, and they engaged in a deep kiss.

Their love was pure and innocent; however, their love wasn't strong enough to handle the harsh reality of the outside world. There in front of them lied the ones that stood in their way of their love.

"Mother, Father?" Izumi asked petrified. "What are you doing here?" he asked again.

The two parents looked stunned, and at the same time, displeased.

"I am very disappointed in you, Izumi." his mother spoke. She looked at him with disgust like a dog that bit his master.

Izumi jumped up from the cold grass and ran after his mother. He called out to her, but she didn't turn around. He grabbed her shoulder, but passed right through her.

His mind became blank when he saw his partner sleeping beside him. Izumi then smiled and brushed his hand though his hair.

"Izumi, good morning." Ryoma mumbled. Ryoma blinked his eyes open, and he saw the blonde haired boy that lied next to him. Izumi smiled until he remembered the images that flew through his head. He began to thrash on the bed. Ryoma jumped up, and he tried to comfort his beloved.

"Izumi, what's wrong!?" Ryoma exclaimed. Izumi clung to him.

"Ryoma, what exactly happened last night?" Izumi inquired. Ryoma paused before speaking to his boyfriend.

"We went to the amusement park, and we watched fireworks before your parents saw us together. Your mother wasn't happy, and was leaving until you passed out. Then, she told me that when you got better, we were all going to talk as a family." Ryoma replied.

Izumi and Ryoma got dressed and headed to Izumi's house to sort out all of the details. Once they got into the house, Izumi felt a sense of displeasure that permeated the house. There sat his mother and father waiting to see their son, and his lover.

"Izumi, I want you to know that I am disappointed that you neglected to tell us that you and Ryoma were seeing each other. I am even more upset because you decided to lie to us about this for so long." Izumi's mother ranted for what seemed like forever. Izumi's father said nothing.

"Mrs. Sena, I understand that we didn't tell you; however, I want you to know that I love your son deeply. He is the only thing that is on my mind from the moment I wake up to the time I go to sleep." Ryoma pleaded his soul to Izumi's mother. Mrs. Sena still had doubts about their relationship; however, she was willing to cope with their relationship.

"I'll acknowledge your relationship; however, if something happens, and your love to my son is not true, I swear, I will never let you see the light of day again." she replied.

For the next month, Ryoma was giving Mrs. Sena information about their love life every Saturday. Ryoma found it tedious, but if it would help with their relationship, he didn't care. Izumi was staying with Ryoma for that month. They tried to refrain from any sexual relations, and soon the month was up.

"Ryoma, from what I have seen from the month you have spent with my son, I see that you are truly in love with him. I bless this match, and I hope that you two are very happy with each other." she replied. They both rejoiced with undoubted laughter.

"Izumi, this is such great news!" Ryoma gave out a cry of hope like church bells. After a moment of complete serenity, Izumi looked at Ryoma who was scared stiff.

"What's the matter, Ryoma?" Izumi asked puzzled. Ryoma began to panic.

"We have to tell Shougo, don't we?" Ryoma mumbled. Izumi nodded, and brought Ryoma's lips towards his own.

"Don't worry, Ryoma. Nothing anyone says is going to change the fact that I love you, and I always have." Izumi hung his hands around his neck before they embraced each other.

_Everyone has the will to choose. You can choose to live your life your way. You can also choose where or what you want to be, but most people will tell you that you can't choose who you fall in love with...many people try to plan out their love life to the exact moment they will get married. That's when everything goes wrong. Not everything can be planned like a calendar. Every relationship is different, but that doesn't mean that it's wrong. Everyone has the right to love who they love, and they should never have to choose to love anyone else. Everyone has the will to decide what they want to do with their life…_

~Fin

**I hope that you enjoyed this fanfiction, and if you have any suggestions feel free to review~! They are always welcome! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
